Huntress
by ThePowerOfRandomnes1
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, Bella decided to become a hunter of Artemis. A year later she gets claimed by her father while visiting camp halfblood with the hunters. Now it's been 98 years since NM and they run into each other.
1. The Hunters

Edwards POV

_Oh I miss my Bella sooooo much! She's most likely dead by now. I miss her! _I was thinking

"Thalia!" I heard someone shout, "I know where we can find the hellhounds! Plus a lot of other monsters!"

Where?" a new voice asks "We've been searching these woods for hours!"

"Through those trees, take a left, go forward, and then take a right. There is a meadow there. Remember? We found a _lot _of monsters there last time." The first voice said.

About 30 girls walked through the trees and then immediately raised their bow and arrows.

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked.

"Edward Cullen" I said

"Alice Cullen" Alice said, "Who are you?"

"Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis, Co-Lieutenant, and daughter of Zeus." She said while another girl stepped up.

"Isabella Swan, we're ALL Hunters of Artemis, Co-Lieutenant, and daughter Poseidon." The girl says.

"Izzy?" A girl about 11 asked

"Ya watcha need Miranda?" Isabella asked

"They don't look human. Can you take care of them, cuz we really need to finish the hunt?" Miranda asked

"Of course I can! Tell Lady Artemis that we found some...others on the way."

"Thanks" Thalia says


	2. Camp

Camp

**I do not own PJO or Twilight. Yet**

Bella/Izzy's POV

The rest of the hunters leave and then I am alone with the Cullen's.

"Bella, is it really you?" Edward says reaching out for a hug.

"Don't even think about touching me Edward Mason Cullen." I say, "Hello Alice. Also um…It's Izzy. None of that Bella stuff. When I became a hunter I swore of men FOREVER!"

"Hey Izzy" Alice says "Can I have a hug?"

"Sure Alice!"I say giving Alice a hug, "We can always use extra hands. Give me a call if you ever would like to become a hunter. You still have my number, right?"

"Izzy, oh Izzy where are you?" I hear Thalia calling for me, "Oh there you are. Lady Artemis is going on a huge hunt so we are to go to camp."

"Really, just great." I say, "Did you guys finish the regular hunt?"

"Ya, we just finished." Phoebe, our greatest healer said stepping out from the shadows, "we'd better go. Do you have all your things, Iz?"

"Yes I do. Let's get a move on."

"We'd better get going to." Edward said.

"Good thing we're in the forest surrounding camp. I bet if we go forward we could get there in 5 minutes!" Phoebe said

We do exactly what she said and we end up in camp. We go directly to the Artemis cabin to unpack our stuff.

"I'm gonna go visit my brother. If anyone dares to touch my stuff I will break their hand." I say

"See ya. Hey while you're at it can you tell Chiron that we're here?" Thalia asks

"Sure, sure, Watevs see ya in a bit."

I run towards the Poseidon cabin and knock on the door.

"Whosit" Percy my little brother asks

"Just open the freakin door." I say

"Fine" he opens the door. Then I realize that he is now taller than me. He gives me a huge hug, "Izzy!"

"Crushing…me…let go." I say

"How are you?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Ehh, when did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago. Speaking of, I need to go speak to Chiron. Where is he?"

"Probably at the Archery range with the Athena cabin."

"See ya bro."

"See ya sis."


	3. Alice's Decision

Alice's Decision

**I don't own PJO or Twilight. Thank you to puswanthugs, esmeplatt95, Bellatrix Druella Lestrange, HestiaRue14, Artemis6634, wisehead101, and booklover484 for reviewing. You guys rock.**

Edward's POV

I can't believe we just saw Bella. Yet she's so different. First her hair went to her shoulders and is straight. Second she almost completely ignored me. She was almost as cruel as Rosalie, to me anyways. What was weird is I could read some of her thoughts. They were mostly about me being an insufferable idiot boy.

My family and I had been staying at Camp Half-Blood, a place for demigods, children of Greek gods. I had made some friends but the nicest one had been Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He said he had an older sister but when I asked about her he changed the subject. I remembered that Bella said that she was the daughter of Poseidon, too. When the hunters said that they had to go to a camp they probably meant this one.

"I still can't believe you liked Zoe." A voice I recognized as Thalia, one of the hunters.

"I still can't believe you didn't like her." Bella\Izzy said.

"Tonight we are gonna win capture the flag for the 58th time!" Thalia said.

"FYI …" they come around the corner, "Cullen."

"Izzy." I reply

"You'd best be off. Capture the flag _is _in an hour." Thalia says

They walk to cabin 8 and leave me standing here.

**Izzy's POV**

The nerve of him; that hypocrite vampire thinks he can go around telling everyone lies. I swear if I had the choice I'd burn him.

We were just sitting in cabin 8 when someone knocked on our door.

"Come in," Thalia said

Alice walks in with a confused expression.

"Watcha need, Alice?"I asked her.

"I've got to go see Jason."Thalia said out of nowhere

"Can you tell me more about the Hunt?" Alice asks me

"Well to join the hunt you swear off men forever and accept eternal maidenhood. We hunt monsters before they can hunt the other demigods. We occasionally come here to camp. We all took a vow and we are immortal hunters as long as we don't break the vow. You would still be immortal but you wouldn't be a hunter. This is the vow:

_I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis._

_I turn my back on the company of men,_

_Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt._

Think about it okay?" I tell her

"I'd like to join." She says

"What about Jasper?" I ask

"I can tell him. He'll understand I'm sure of it." She says

"Go tell him. Come back in 30 minutes, K?" I say

"OK" she goes and Thalia comes in.

"I think she should join." Thalia says.

"You didn't go see Jason, did you?" I ask

"No. Do the weird telepathic thing and ask Lady Artemis if you can Iris Message her." She demands

"Fine"

_Lady Artemis? _I think

_Yes, Izzy _She thinks back

_Is it possible for you to accept a pledge thru an Iris Message?_

_Yes it is; Why?_

_You know Alice, one of the good vampires we met in the forest?_

_Yes_

_She would like to join the hunt._

_Alright when she comes back Iris Message me_

_Thank You, Lady Artemis_

_You're Welcome Izzy._

"She said that when Alice comes back we can IM her." I tell Thalia

"Ok"

*TIME SKIP*

"Come on Alice." I tell her dragging her towards the stream.

"Why do we need to go over there?" she asks

"Well if you want to become a hunter than the only way is to IM Lady Artemis." I explain

"Oh"

I take out a drachma from my pocket and drop it in the rainbow that the water made, while saying, "Iris Goddess of Rainbows, Show me Artemis Goddess of the Hunt, wherever she maybe."

The rainbow shimmers and then we see Lady Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, This is Alice."

"Hello Alice." Lady Artemis says

"Alice, do you remember the pledge?" I ask her

"Yes."

"Please say it and then Lady Artemis has to accept it." I say. I have done this with so many different people; I could do it in my sleep.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis; I turn my back on the company of men, Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." Alice says

"I accept." Lady Artemis says

"Goodbye Lady Artemis." I say

"Goodbye Izzy and Alice." She says cutting off the message.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go tell the rest of the Hunters!"

**Hope you liked! I am so sorry I didn't upload sooner!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews! You ****ALL ****rock!**


	4. PENNYHEAD

**I don't own Twilight or PJO. Yet. **

**Izzy's POV**

I was walking around camp, as we were leaving today or tomorrow, when I bumped into Edward Fing Cullen.

"Watch where you're going" I say

"When did you become so rude" he asks. And that made me snap

"Me, rude? I never, ever loved you. Who would? I was even a hunter back then. I was just on a mission that I HATED! I think that you are selfish, self centered, rude, and on top of all of that, I think you look like a penny, Penny head." I say

"What do you mean you never loved me?"

"I. Never. Loved. YOU!"

I run back to my cabin and tell everyone that we are leaving now. We tell Chiron and then we go and meet Lady Artemis In the forest.

50 years later

We had been hunting when we heard a noise. I had grown used to having a Cullen around, and believe it or not, Alice is a really good hunter. I think that I could handle the rest of the Cullen's if I saw them.

What surprised me was that the Cullen's came out from the bushes.

"Have you guys seen any girl vamps that have 1 goat leg, 1 gold leg and flaming hair? They also have red eyes and like dressing up like cheerleaders.**(a/n: I was thinking about Kelli when I wrote that.)**" I asked

"they went that-a-way" Emmett said

"Thanks" we say as we run the way he pointed.

THE END

**Thnx to my readers who said that they love my story. Im so sorry that I cut it short. Fyi I mean everything bella said. She was saying what I am thinking!**

**Thnx again,**

**ThePowerOfRandomnes1**


End file.
